Ivy
Ivy is a human bard who was a member of the party for some time. She aided the party with her support magic, bardic song, and skill with archery, helping them along on several adventures. However, she would eventually betray them at Sol Castle, as she was actually a double agent for Lamont. Before that, she was well-known for her lack of social inhibition, tendency towards comedy to keep the party's spirits up, and ability to charm men and women alike. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Background Early Life Little is known of where Ivy came from. She claimed to have attended a Bard's College in the Gold Kingdom before deciding she wanted to turn her skills toward adventuring, but given her betrayal of the party later on, it is difficult to say how much of that is true. Joining the Party Ivy joined the party along with Vampire Hunter Didi when an Adventurer's Guild posting about a farmer whose livestock were being taken away caught her attention. Unbeknownst to the party at the time, she actually joined that mission on the orders of Lamont, who wished to embed an agent to keep tabs on the party in case they tried to mess with his plans again. They eventually discovered a Wyvern was ordering the goblins around, and Ivy struck the killing blow to the beast with some precariously placed fireworks. With that, she earned the party's trust and continued to journey with them after the mission was complete. Back at the Sol Castle, the party was tasked with escorting Faruq al Fahr-am, a high-ranking noble in the eastern magocracy of Khabris, to the Iron Kingdom so he could return to his home country. Along the way they were attacked by Basilisk Assassins (who were, unbeknownst to them, aided by Lamont), and once at the Iron Capital of Stronghold discovered that Faruq had been using citizens of the Five Kingdoms for human experimentation. They captured Faruq and returned him to the Iron Queen so she could pass judgment on him, an opportunity she took little time to relish as she beheaded him in to the middle of the dining hall. On a journey though the Temple of the Nameless Isle, the party found themselves ensnared in a trap by Lamont, who finally revealed his evil nature to them before attempting to crush them under a cave collapse. Thankfully, Vyers, a Watcher of the Veil, chose to break his policy of non-intervention and rescue the party from certain demise. While in the Feywild, Ivy slipped a note into the party's gear, giving them coordinates to a mysterious location and apologizing for what she knew she would soon have to do. Betrayal When confronting King Veor about Lamont's treachery, they found they were too late, as Lamont had already killed the royal family and framed the party for doing so. It was also at this point that Ivy revealed herself to be a double agent for Lamont, attacking the rest of the party. Ivy barely escaped the battle with her life, having been seriously injured by Jenny Tequila and suffering major burns by Rune. Her current whereabouts are unknown, although the party has now found the note that could lead them to more answers about Ivy and her past. Abilities Ivy is an accomplished Bard, able to use her song and comedy to entrance, bolster, and distract. She can also channel this into magical ability, allowing her to cast arcane magic using the power of her voice. She frequently used these powers to help and, later, harm the party. She is also very skilled in matters of diplomacy and subterfuge alike, able to talk her way into just about any situation using a mixture of truth and lies. She uses these skills to get into restricted locations, talk her way out of trouble, and get close to her targets. It was these same charms that allowed her to earn the trust of the party, which ultimately ended up being misplaced. While performance is Ivy's greatest skill, she is also no slouch with a bow, frequently using her arrows as well as her bardic skills to aid her allies in a fight. Category:Character Category:Villain Category:PC Category:Bard Category:Human